


Keep You Within, Deep Inside My Skin

by Gonardo



Series: steve bucky one shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Keeping warm, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Skinny Steve, Wet Dream, bucky doesnt know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It offcially feels like winter with the snow fall. Steve is shivering underneath the cover, Bucky comes back from the store and cuddles with the blond to keep him warm. Feeling happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Within, Deep Inside My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> Finally my muse let me finish something. Ugh. No betas, all screw ups are mine. Here have some pining Steve Rogers.
> 
> Gifting this to eeyore, one of my favortie authors. Being in a slump sucks, reading other people's stuff doesn't. So thanks for entertaining us with your stories.

To many in the east, it was abundantly clear that winter was here. The streets covered in snow, more of it coming down, blanketing the crowd. Bucky is due back any moment after he said he would run and get some beans and flour since they were running low. That was after their supper, which Steve makes before the  brunet walks in the door. Right now though, the bigger man is in the middle of the snow storm while Steve shiveres underneath his thinning blanket, teeth aching as he grinds them. Or else they would chatter, in which his whole body would soon follow.

The blond hates how weak his physical body was, times like this causing him to get sick, straining the already tight budget. Bucky would never complain, just place a wash cloth onto his forehead and talk about his day, all while spoon feeding him broth. It tasted more like water than chicken, but Steve never cared.

"Stevie, I'm home!" Bucky calls out after opening the door. He shrugs off his second best coat, toes off his boots knowing Steve would skin him alive if he didn't before putting things away. "You awake in there?" The brunet tilts his head but hears nothing. Deciding to check on life long pal, and spies him curled up in a ball. "You cold?" He bangs on the metal radiator, hoping it would let the landlord know that they could use more heat. Steve lets out a whimper, and tries to make himself even smaller.

Bucky sighs before grabbing his own blanket, then goes to cover the slender man who groans in protest. "Buck, what are you going to do? It isn't right for you to go cold," he manages to sniffle out.

"Quiet block head, we're sharing." Steve stiffens his posture at that, too afraid to let his protest be known. "Scoot over just a litle bit, there we go." The brunet's clothes are still damp from the weather outside, causing Steve to hiss and wiggle. "Well shit, wasn't thinking clearly. Hold on a damned minute," he grunts while fighting the blankets and sullied clothes. When done with that, he takes a deep breath and places his front to the frailer man's back. The heat is instant, traveling down Steve's spine, the larger frame dwarfing his own, tan skin stark against ivory skin and bones. In times like these he never felt good enough for the man in his life. Bucky busted his balls daily, only to skirt by. Having to work for two was even more difficult. 

"Stop thinking, go to sleep," Bucky murmurs in his ear, causing goose bumps to dance across his frame. The man pauses then hums before speaking, "say, why are you only in your undershirt and  shorts?" His breath fans across Steve's nape, causing him to whimper and bit his lip.

"Forgot about the laundry. Was in bed by the time I remembered," he admits.

"That's alright Stevie. Teach the guys at work to pull pranks on me, they won't step one foot next to me." Steve grimaces in guilt. "See you in the morning babe."

Steve freezes at the endearment. Bucky has called many things, but babe wasn't one of them. The blond worries at his lip again, face flooding with heat as his prick twitces at the word. He clenches his eyes tight in shame, hating how he felt for his best friend. If Bucky ever found out...

*

Both men wake up with morning wood, Steve painfully aware of his tenting his boxers, while Bucky just rubs his against Steve's buttocks. There are silent but heated words against his neck and shoulder, fingers spanning against his bony hip. A satisfied moan floats through the air, followed by a sudden jerking and searing hot wetness against the blond's ass, who then soaks his own boxers with release. When Bucky he comes to he curses. "Shit Stevie, damn I'm sorry. I usually don't have a bed partner when I do that. Hell!" Bucky scurries to go clean up as Steve tenses up, humilation flooding him. The brunet has an excuse, he was asleep. He on the other hand, enjoyed it. He is doomed...

*

Bucky doesn't bring it up during breakfast, just smiling, a little on the embarrassed side. Bright blue gray eyes twinkle at him, causing Steve's stomach to drop and flutter. He looks gorgeous after having his orgasm. He can't help to think what expression would cross his face as he loses himself in the moment. Too bad Steve would never find out. Instead he forces himelf to eat, needing the strength to get through the day's chores, listening to Bucky tell him about the guys at work, smiling at the right time, nodding at others. It would be his little secret...

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for this is that Bucky isn't aware of Steve's feelings and one day out of the blue says to Steve 'do you know just how pretty you are Stevie? Prettier than any dame I ever saw...' Steve blushes and tells him that it isn't true, they kiss and the rest is up to you... *winks*


End file.
